


Winter Thoughts

by Caiti (Caitriona_3)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Headcanon, Moodboards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti
Summary: Some art and headcanons for Christmas with Pepper & Tony
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30
Collections: 2020 Marvel Holiday Secret Santa





	1. Moodboard - Let it Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kickcows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/gifts).



> A gift for Kat! I hope you enjoy!

_Oh the weather outside is frightful_   
_But the fire is so delightful_   
_Since we've no place to go_   
_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_


	2. Moodboard - Most Wonderful Time

_It's the most wonderful time of the year_   
_With the kids jingle bell'ing_   
_And everyone telling you, "Be of good cheer!"_   
_It's the most wonderful time of the year_   
_It's the hap-happiest season of all_   
_With those holiday greetings and gay happy meetings_   
_When friends come to call_   
_It's the hap-happiest season of all_


	3. Headcanons - Christmas Gifts?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon for an AU world – one that is not compliant with Civil War, Infinity War, or Endgame

For Tony, interacting with people has always been more a matter of politics and less a matter of real give-and-take, at least in my head. Most of it due to both his money and his intelligence – people want to be close to him because he’s a Stark and a billionaire. Or they want to use him because of his genius. Very few people wanted to know or interact or be friends with Tony. Pepper, Happy, and Rhodey made up the very small group that did.

Then came the Avengers and everything surrounding them. 

With that, Tony’s suddenly got a lot more people who don’t really care about the money or the whole Stark ‘legacy’. Not that they’ll turn down his input. He’s a genius and they’d be stupid to ignore it. But with them, it’s more about what he thinks and less about what he can invent for them. They don’t want his genius for money, power, or position – they want it to make the world better. They want Tony as Tony – not Tony as some kind of creative database or artificial intelligence without his own hopes, dreams, plans, etc.

So now that Tony’s got them? He’s going to go overboard . . . and leave Pepper the job of trying to keep in within some kind of control. 

Steve – A private art studio with all the trimmings. He’d seen the sketches as well as some of the stuff from the 40’s that Howard kept locked away for safekeeping. So why not go all out? Pepper reels him back in with plans for a selection of art supplies and maybe a scholarship of some kind in Steve’s name. She points out that Steve’s got a huge apartment in Stark tower with more than enough room for the man to set up a studio if he wants one. 

Bucky – Motorcycle: which sounds a bit tame until Pepper really get a look at the plans. She starts questioning Tony on when he last slept. The spysassin probably doesn’t need something straight out of a James Bond movie, but that’s Tony’s plan. A tricked-out motorcycle – weaponized and various other kinds of technological extras . . . which Pepper manages to whittle down to a single weapon and communication link. More to the point, however, she talks Tony into setting up regular sessions so Bucky can learn to maintain it himself.

Bruce – Tony considers something like a private island getaway for Bruce. Somewhere he can go be himself or Hulk out or whatever and not have to worry about damages. While Pepper’s somewhat in agreement with that plan, she adjusts it to usage of one of Tony’s private islands as well as a standing place at the meditation retreat of his choice. 

Clint & Natasha – weapons, of course. Likely to be the impossible types of weapons that no one should be able to possess, let alone use due to the sheer “impossibility” of them. However, Tony’s never let ‘impossible’ or ‘improbable’ stop him before. Why start now? Clint would get insane trick arrows while Natasha would get something hidden in plain sight – like maybe stiletto heels that are actual stilettos. (Pepper doesn’t even try with these two; she just lets the spies have their fun and makes them promise not to give her any details. Plausible deniability is a thing.)

Thor & Jane – For Thor . . . well, he’s happy when the people around him are happy. If Jane and her team are happy and well-treated, then he’s in good shape. So Tony basically gives him one of those near-mythical black cards that gives him free range on food, drink, & coffee while Jane gets her science on. When it comes to Jane, Tony plans to get her an observatory for her own. Pepper redirects that plan – instead she negotiates in his name for Jane to have reserved time in observatories around the world. That allows her to follow unusual readings around the globe. (Pepper also arranges for Darcy to be employed by Stark Industries, so the woman gets a salary and all the necessary insurance. If she does so with an eye towards stealing Darcy to manage all the Avengers’ mad scientists? Well, who could blame her?)

Peter Parker – Tony’s set to create the kid a laboratory of his own, an entire floor of the tower actually. Pepper puts her foot down. She doesn’t mind Tony sponsoring Peter or mentoring him, but she wants him to make sure Peter is guided, not just turned loose. While she has no doubts the younger man has much better self-preservation instincts than Tony – and possibly more common sense . . . well, then again, he does go slinging himself around skyscrapers at insane heights . . . No, she wants all of them under watch – and better if she’s got them all on one floor if at all possible.

Tony's gift to Pepper? Something over the top and sparkling . . . 

But also doing his best to talk Darcy into taking that lab manager position.


End file.
